Lady of the Sand
by Death Doll Hot Line
Summary: Gaara's sand is actting up on it's own. Making a misterouse women apear infront of him. Is Gaara's san dplaying tricks on him or is this for real? GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

Gaara and an OC, yeah, all right. I wrote this in Bio, when i was bored to tears. TT, but hay it was worth it too. Anywho, tell me what you think of it. sorry if there are miss-spelled wors, or you can't understand what i wrote, couse i wrote it in bio. Yeah.

i do not own naruto.

* * *

Loneliness that is what I could feel. My company was only my sand, for that there was no conversation. I walked slowly through Sannas desert, the san dunes where lit up in a fiery red color, for the sun was going down and darkness was approaching. The sand in my gourd shifted slightly rattling it side to side, it warned me, something was coming, something that wasn't supposed to be here. I stopped, slowly I looked around with my tired eyes, everything was dark and slightly a blur, I blinked once, twice, and nothing. I questioned my sand, had it been a false alarm? My gourd shook more, this time to have the cork popped off. The sand spilled out in a angry hissing matter, only to join the bigger body of sand. It stopped for a second, only to rise up to eye level. It shifted in the air in a circular matter, and then it formed. What ever it was had long hair and a long robe like clothing on. It razed its hand and I reacted by getting into a fighters stance. It opened what I presumed that was its mouth. "Gaara" it shrieked once.

"Gaara" it shrieked again. And then it disappeared into a mound of sand. I stare at it, what was that, what ever it was it came out of my gourd and now it was on the ground. I turned around and started to walk back home, forgetting to put sand in my gourd, it's not like I was going to miss it. Maybe Temari knew what it was.

Still stunned I walked in through the front door, not like it wasn't weird, usually I use a window. My red hair hung over my green eyes. I looked around and found Kankuro sitting on the couch watching TV. He was too occupied to know that I had come home from my 'walk'.

"Kankuro" I stated. He quickly wipped his head around and smilled,

"Need something Gaara?" he asked. His painted face was scrunched in a worried look.

"Where is Temari?" I asked. He put his hand on his chin to think for a little while.

"she's getting ready to go out" he said

"out?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm going to the grocery store, is there something you need?" Temari answered my question. I nodded my head in a short yes.

"I need to talk to you about something." She nodded and started to walk out. Oddly enough, I sometimes went to Temari for advise, she was a girl anyway.

"what's on your mind Gaara?" she questioned when we walked out of the door. The wind blow her blond hair back just a little.

"to day, when I was walking in the desert. The sand had done something really weird." I explained.

"Weird, what do you mean by weird?" she asked. She started to walk backwards; people usually weren't out and about when I was, so the place was fairly empty.

"it formed into some sort of being, like a human being' she looked at me like I lost my mine, 'Temari, I'm serous, what ever it was had a hand, cloths and even hair. IT even shrieked my name twice before it disappeared" Temari looked at me with shock.

"could it be, nah, that's impossible" she said and started to walk away leaving me alone and confused. Temari made a sharp left and the corner of the street that could only mean one thing, she was going to see dad. By now, I know, what ever just happened shouldn't have happened or it was one of the many secrets the family held from me. I sighed and quickly used the sand lying around to make my self appear in front of the Kazake's building.

* * *

Alright total bordome, see what it does to you? well Review, love to know what you thought, NO FLAMES, i hate flames, but pointers are good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it took me a long time to update, but i hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own naruto

* * *

I stopped Temari on the way in.

"You're hiding something,. I know it, so don't try to talk you self out of this." I put on my stern face to let her know I'm dead serous.

"Father should know, ask him." She was going to say something else but I interrupted her with a harsh grunt. She knows that I don't get along with father to well, and talking to him is like talking with my sand. "I know you hate him and he hates you but, this is important so he should listen." She reassured me and went inside. I fallowed her in. I knew we were aloud to see dad when ever I wanted and no one could stop me, but I never came here, except for missions. The secretary looked up and smiled at Temari, but she nervously glanced at me and then quickly went back to work. A door shifted open and Temari's voice was drowned out by the wall between us. "Father we have a problem,' there was a pause and her voice came again. ' I know father but this has to do about Garra and his new friend…" Temari's voice went down to a whisper.

"Garra Get in Here" I heard dads voice shouts. God, now I have to face that man. As I walked in I called the sand, just in case something happened in here. He has tried to kill me several times before so I have every right to be couscous around him. "I know you hate me but please, stop with the sand, I am here to explain what is happening." He said slowly. I let my sand down, but I never let my glare and defense down. "Calm down Garra, I truly mean no harm." Hard to believe a man like him, he says one thing and does another.

"Like I care" I stated to my self. I heard my father sigh and sit down. There was silence till I finally got fed up with it. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" I hissed out. In response my sand shifted violently.

"Alright, were do you want me to start? " I looked at him with what-do-you-think stare. He nodded. "From the beginning then. You see week after you were born news spread of you demon like traits. A county called Blood, which is now no more, contacted us and told us about there own demon child. They said they would kill us if we didn't have an alliance. At that time Sauna wasn't as strong as it is now, so we all feared that war would break out between us. Now Blood was a place were demons lived and breaded, so naturally we were afraid of them. In order for a true alliance would happen we would have a marriage between two people, and those two were you and a girl named Gina (1). Gina did look just what her name meant. Sadly the people didn't like her, course she was also some sort of san demon, and our own people killed her. She had used her sand as a protection but failed. Oddly enough she had turned into sand and hunted us for years with some sand child (2). She now seeks shelter in your gourd and obeys every command you give her." He stopped. I looked at him. I was never told of this, how could they…by why now? Why was she contacting me now? "She contacted you now, because you are…

* * *

1: Gina: Silver  
2: Sand Child: This is Gina as the sand. She tries to take revenge of her death in this form.

Well i hope you liked this chapter, i will have more up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

ok, new chapter, enjoy.

* * *

I was never told of this, how could they…by why now? Why was she contacting me now? "She contacted you now, because you are…

---------

The door suddenly slid open beside me, and I had lost my fathers word it that too. Because I am what? I had to ask my self.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this but there is the mound of sand that keeps attacking the villagers, every time we attack it, it just seems unfazed." The stupid Nin, didn't he know any better? Sand absorbs attacks. Now that I think about it, my gourd seemed rather light, Gina? Was she attacking everyone, odd I hadn't told her to do that? God, I can't believe this, I'm saying my sand is actually who father thinks it is. Standing from my leaning position I stalked out the door.

Standing out side, I truly did see a mound of sand hissing and spitting sand at random civilians. The Nins were trying to attack it, but there weapons just either got it more mad or just didn't hurt it at all. I tired to call it to me; it stopped for a couple of seconds but then ignored my command.

"Garra, that's not going to work" my father said behind me. No shit, I just tried it. "Try something else, she is in your command." He stated once more. I just grunted and walked towards the mound. Stopping about a foot away I call to it once more. This time the mound stopped and twirled towards me. But it truly never came to me, what now? I really had no true control over this sand, but why? After so many years it stops fallowing my command. Alright, I hate to admit this, but, I will try what my father had said. Communicate with it another way.

"Gina?" I asked quietly. The sand stopped its hissing and seamed to nod. "Stop that. They have not done anything wrong yet, so there is no need." I stated at the mound. Apparently, the Nins near me had no idea who she was in the first place, because they gave me odd looks when I started to speak to Gina. "Come now, let's go. I want to go back home and relax" The sand nodded again. Twirling and swirling till it formed a figure of a girl.

She had long silver hair with bright red eyes. She was pail and rather short, well taller than Tamari, but shorter than I. She just nodded fallowed my home. At first I found it annoying someone fallowing me, but I guess by the time I had gotten home I had gotten used to her presence. I guess I was wrong about mother being the sand. But none the less, I still had my weapon.

"Hay. That was a rather long walk…whoa, who's the girl?" Kankuro asked.

"She's apparently that country of blood girl. Remember her?" Tamari asked before I had time to answer. Kankuro just nodded. Gina, apparently had wondered to him. She was slowly walking around him in a stoking manner; she suddenly faced him and hissed at him. Walking a way she hid behind me.

"Well isn't that cute? Garra has himself a little girl friend" Kankuro teased. I was about to snap back at him when Gina opened her mouth and hissed. She had sensed my anger. I just nodded and started to walk away. Gina fallowed me, was she some lost puppy or something? Turning I glared at her.

"Stop that" I growled out. She was beginning to annoy me. She went from a small smile to a rather and un-lady-like frown, and stayed there for about two second, probably making sure I was serous. Then she went into tears. Not one of those normal human tears, but buckets, no, more like a waterfall. Tamari came over and patted her on the back in a comforting matter, all in the same giving me a slight glare.

"You should be nicer to her, she is…well…yours…" Tamari hung the sentence and blushed slightly. What a pervert she was, she was making it sound like Gina was my pet.

"Gina isn't my pet Tamari,' Gina suddenly stopped poring a waterfall on our floor to a course stare at me, did she even understand us? 'Do you even understand what I am saying Gina?" I asked her. She just stared up at me. "Gina…get me a cup of water" I ordered her. She stood up, but didn't move from the spot. She actually had no clue to what I had just said. Sighing I turned around and started to walk off, now you could only guess who was write behind me. Giving up I just walked faster than her and closed the door on her face. The last thing I heard before I sat down and meditated was a soft whimper.

* * *

i was just wondering, should i do a small chapter in Gina's point of view...if so tell me. Well review. Thanx for reading. 


End file.
